Underlying love
by Jennuhhfurr
Summary: *Review Please* After painstaking yet seductively delicious torment, Hermoine is faced with a choice. Love Malfoy or live a life of misery. But what Hermoine doesnt know is that the choice is easier than it seems. - PLEASE Review my work and join my forum!
1. Chapter 1

**Note to my beautiful and amazing readers: My computer auto-corrects Hermione to Hermoine. I know it's spelled wrong, I know it's annoying, but I'm 12 chapters in so far and I'm not about to go back and change all of them. Sorry for the annoyance but please bear with me and remember to review, favorite, follow, and check out my other stories. Thank you!**

Chapter 1

"I CANNOT believe I left my work folder at home again." Hermoine blew a burst of air.

Now 24 years old, Hermoine worked at a healing clinic located in an upscale community.

She was climbing up the ladder of success but lately her head was in the clouds.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, what am I going to do?! Now I have to go back to my flat and look for that ratty old thing. UGH. I'm so frazzled I forgot my wand in the folder too." She smacked herself on the forehead.

"Maybe if I run fast enough I'll make it back in time for the meeting…" She mumbled to herself, rubbing the sore spot where she smacked herself.

In a rush to find her work supplies she didn't notice the tall slim figure walking by and slammed into him full force, dropping her "Healers Guide to Black Magic and Misc." book, folder full of paperwork and spilling her scalding hot coffee all over the mystery man.

"OH MY, IM SO SORRY! I- I didn't see you walking a-an-and I- I, I'm so so so so sorry! Here let me…-" She gushed on before abruptly stopping.

When Hermoine finally worked past the initial shock and looked into the mans face, she went silent in complete horror. It was her childhood enemy, Draco Malfoy.

"Always a clumsy little thing you've always been". He said with a sly grin.

"Ugh. I have actual things to take care of... Malfoy… I don't have time for your nonsense." Hermoine retorted.

"Don't be so rude Hermoine. I was simply taking a walk. YOU ran into ME, remember?" He laughed at her.

"Ugh. You are so disgusting. What are you even doing here?" She gestured at her quaint little neighborhood.

"Shouldn't you be at your huge Mansion or something?" She rolled her eyes at him

"Actually, if you must know. I just bought a flat a few blocks away." He grinned

"A few blocks away?"

"Yes Hermoine. Get those cute little ears cleaned would ya' ?" He made fun of her.

"Before you get all high and mighty with me, I should let you know there is a small flaw in your story." She gave her world famous know-it-all smile

The same smile that irked him all those years in Hogwarts.

"Oh really, dear? What is it? Although I'm sure would have told me without my asking." He raised a brow at her.

"If you live 'blocks away' what the hell are you doing HERE? And walking nevertheless." She laughed proudly. Feeling like she finally had the upper hand.

Malfoy stared at her. And then suddenly started laughing.

"Wh-whats so funny?"

He kept laughing.

"MALFOY, What is so funny!?"

He had tears in his eyes now.

"You little twit, you think you know everything?!"

Hermoine was puzzled.

"What?"

His laughter grew louder.

"Yes you fool ! You think you know it all but you don't!"

His laughter slowly subsided and he cleared his throat, wiping away a tear while still holding a condescending grin.

"My grandmother lives in the nursing home around the corner. I was visiting her."

Hermoine stared at him in disbelief.

"Well... Well even if I did know that there would still be a flaw!" She folded her arms stubbornly.

Malfoy was having fun.

"Is that so? Care to share?"

"You don't have a shred of caring or compassion in your soul Malfoy. I'm not even sure you're actually human."

Malfoy was confused.

"What are you getting at Granger?"

"That there is NO WAY IN HELL you would care enough about someone to actually visit them. AND ON FOOT!"

Her face was red with anger and frustration.

Malfoy just laughed.

"I am a wizard, mudblood. I simply flashed myself over here and was taking a small walk. Not that I have to explain myself to such a dimwit like yourself." He sneered at her.

"You're such an ass."

Tired of his crap she turned and noticed that he had been –strangely- in front of her flat when they collided, she began furiously looking for her keys. Not being able to get away from him fast enough.

"Where are you going, sweetheart? Don't you want to invite me in? I mean, you did just coat me in coffee and then proceeded to insult me." He snickered.

Another slimy grin crawled onto his mature and chiseled face.

**Author Note:**

**If you like Harry Potter fanfiction and love Draco/Hermione pairings well then join my forum! **

** myforums/Jennuhhfurr/4783919/ **

**Don't be shy! Even if you just like Harry Potter fanfic but no Dramione, we encourage you to join as well! Come on!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_"You can take care of that stain with a flick of wrist. No need to come into my home." _She said with a heavy dose of sarcasm and a false smile.

Malfoy's slick smile slightly faltered. Regaining his arrogant composure he closed her in, encircling her with his arms.

_"Look, sweetheart. Whether you like it or not, I'm going to be appearing in your life much much more. So get used to it." _He responded with disdain_._

With the same Cheshire grin, he placed a delicate kiss to the tip of her nose and stared deep into her decadent golden eyes. She couldn't help but fall into a trance as she stared into his icy blue eyes. She searched for a bit of emotion but couldn't get passed the wall he seemed to put up.

Suddenly, -and to her relief- her owl let out a startling screech from the window and Malfoy took a few steps back in surprise. Seeing this as a window of escape, Hermoine shook her head and hurriedly opened the door to her flat.

_I don't know what you mean by that, Malfoy, but stay the bloody hell away from me! I have enough trouble in my life and I don't need you added to it!" _She yelled.

She slammed the door shut and leaned against it, trying to control her breath.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Momentarily shaking off the recent encounter she ran upstairs to her recently purchased owl, Minny.

_"Hey baby girl, what happened?" _She cooed.

Softly petting the snowy white owl that reminded her of Harry and of her childhood she noticed a bloody patch where a few feathers were missing and slight teeth marks were visible.

_"… CROOKSHANKS! YOU COME OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" _She yelled in anger_._

A small pudgy cat with a smushed up face slinked over looking rather guilty.

_"I know you don't particularly like Minny but you know that we need her! With my mother living in another state, and your arthritis, you just can't deliver like you used to! Now if I ever see you torment this owl again or if I even hear about it, its off to the Kennel for you! You're acting like a serious… a serious… a serious Malfoy!"_ Her exahspiration catching up to her.

Her breath caught in her throat. She had let the recent encounter with that incorrigible man slip her mind. She couldn't wrap her head around the way he stared deep into her eyes, or how close he was, his sent, or his soft kiss...

...and at the moment she had no time.

_" SHIT! The meeting!" _she remembered the reason for returning_._

Giving Crookshanks a pat on the head and Minny a small kiss, she ran to her rather spacious living room, grabbed her folder, checked she had her wand and papers and flashed to her office where she proceeded to run to the conference room since its rather rude to just flash in there.

Never thinking to check Minny for a note.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_"I'm here, I'm here!" _She managed through her heavy breathing.

This meeting was an important one. Being the last meeting before the 3 month break given to all employees she couldn't miss it. Here they discussed the plans  
to use once the part time employees took over the break time and what changes should be made and who should be fired. It was truly important.

She took her seat at the large oval glass table between Ginny and Harry who thankfully also worked there.

_"Where the bloody hell have you been all morning?!" _Harry briskly whispered into her ear.

_"I'll talk to you after the meeting, Harry. _She sternly replied."

But he gripped her wrist with force and harshly whispered back. "_We better."_

But Hermoine pulled her arm away, used to his moods. Same Harry, always snooping in her business. You could swear he had a thing for her.

After 3 and a half hours of performance evaluations and schedule plans, the meeting was over and everyone was filing out and heading to lunch. Ginny, being Hermoine's good friend, laced her arm with hers and walked towards the front door and headed to their usual lunch cafe.

_"HEY, HOLD ON!" _It was Harry.

Hermoine let out a burst of air, puffing up her new bangs. Harry.

_"What, Harry?" _Ginny and Hermoine said simultaneously.

_"Can I have lunch with you guys? Ron is on a business trip and I'm flying solo haha." _He nervously laughed, and while staring at Hermoine intently added," _plus, I reeeally need to talk to you 'Moine_." He used her childhood nickname_._

Hermoine looked at Ginny in despair.

Suddenly Ginny stepped in front of Harry.

_"Ya know, I'm actually kind of in the solo mood and Hermoine has a lot of work to handle before the break. She was just actually telling me how she would rather eat lunch alone today. Wanna just eat lunch with me? I know this quiet little cafe in the muggle world that has the BEST sandwiches you'll ever taste." _She smiled up at him with big puppy dog eyes and batted her lashes.

Harry ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair and sighed. "_Uhm sure, that sounds like fun." _

Ginny squealed in delight, giving Hermoine a peck on the cheek before grabbing Harry's hand and throwing Hermoine a sly wink over her shoulder.

Ah that Ginny, she always had a thing for, Harry. Hermoine chuckled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Being that it was the last day of work, and she had taken care of all of her duties, she decided she should take the rest of the day off.

_"Hey, Nancy! Have a nice lunch?" _Nancy was the elder office receptionist.

_"Oh yes darling, it was just fine! There aren't any calls for you. And you've seen all your appointments, Dear. Although a tall man came in while you were at lunch and left a note with an envelope. Otherwise, you're in the clear." _Nancy winked, knowing her intentions.

_"Thank you Nancy, you're a true lifesaver! I'll just take that note to go then. See ya later Nan' !" _She smiled at the woman_. _

Nancy handed her the note and waved her away with a smile.

Hermoine walked out the front doors and was delighted to find the day was beautiful.

_"Ah, another sunny day. Maybe I should go for a walk in the park... I could always curl up under a tree with a nice book... Yes i'll do that." _

Heading back to her flat to prepare a picnic and grab a book she decided to read the note.

The note on the envelope read **_D.M. _**

_"Hmmm, I wonder who that could be._.. "

Slowly opening up the envelope, she found a letter:

"My dearest Hermoine, You haven't responded to the note and so i must take action. I have included here the keys to a flat in downtown. Find the flat and your questions will be answered. I expect to see you at 9 o'clock sharp. Oh, and wear something nice." Hermoine was confused...

She ran to her flat unlocked the door and hurried to Minny.

_"Minny! Do you have a note for me!?" _Minny cooed and lifted her foot which held a shimmery gold paper.

**Hermoine, after our encounter this morning I'm sure you have some questions for me. Being the nosy little thing you are, I suppose you are intrigued by my upcoming offer. Meet me at the Corner Cafe in two hours. If you don't respond to this note, which would be foolish of you, I will have to take action.**

_"This could only be from Malfoy." _His arrogance layered thickly in the letter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hermoine sat in her closet staring at all the hanging clothes. She was feeling dazed and light headed.

She re-read the notes and letter but she couldn't figure out what Malfoy wanted from her.

Last time she saw him, he said she would be seeing him more.

"Its_ a quarter until 9... He said to wear something nice. What do I wear?! Why am I so flustered?! Its just stupid Malfoy. And I'm just looking for answers. Thats it. This is nothing. Just answers. But those eyes... Those icy blue eyes. Those warm lips. His whiskey tainted breath. His strong arms around me..." _she sighed...

_"SNAP OUT OF IT. ITS MALFOY.:_ She rubbed her eyes with the balls of her hands.

" _The same guy that tormented you all those years. The same guy who called you a mudblood and ridiculed your parents. He's nothing but a slimy snake that looks down on everyone with disdain. Might as well entertain him then..." _She grinned wickedly.

Hermoine decided to wear a more than form fitting red dress with black Louis Vuitton stilettos, filling her plump lips in with simple cherry chap-stick and turning her red locks that reached her lower back into perfect waves, making then cascade even lower.

_"Might as well make him suffer, right?" _

She walked to her living room took another look in the mirror and gave herself a smokey eyed wink and full lipped smile.

Then with a flick of the wrist and the keys in her hand, she headed to the flat, she figured was Malfoy's.

**authors note:**

**Hey hey guys! I have 6 MORE CHAPTERS ! But i need you guys to review & tell me if you want the rest of the chapters! I can't add on the others if I don't know if you guys like it or not!  
**

**p.s. It doesn't just end at chapter 12 ;)**

**Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hermoine decided flashing in would be completely inappropriate, even if it is Malfoy, she didn't want to be rude.

Plus, he gave her keys which meant the flat was probably charmed.

She wondered if to knock or to just use the silver, rust stained keys.

Weighing the options she decided to use the keys. Malfoy probably had his servants leave for the night.

_"Good for them too, i would hate to work for Malfoy." _She whispered under her breath, and then chuckled at her own humor.

Taking a deep breath she hoped would give her courage, she unlocked the door and peered inside.

_"Hello?"_

She was suddenly glad she had worn these stilettos.

The clicking of her heels masked the sound of her heart beating too loud and too fast.

_"Malfoy? Are you here? Hellooooooooooo! Its Hermoine!" _She sighed slightly, feeling ridiculous for dressing up so much just to be stood up_. _

_"He's probably playing a prank on me to ridicule me. What an ass."_

Dropping the keys on the velvet couch, she clicked her heels back towards the door, letting her eyes and demeanor drop in the sadness that strangely engulfed her.

_"Where to you think you are going, Darling?"_

A deep male voice wrapped itself around her. Making her close her eyes to absorb the feeling before noticing who it was.

Knowing it was Malfoy, she grimaced and turned around. Feeling all too clumsy in her 6 inch heels.

_"I thought you stood me up..." _She said shyly.

Looking everywhere but Malfoy. She was scared of being trapped by his gaze.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Malfoy looked at Hermoine with his normal arrogance but then noticed her shy demeanor. She was actually letting her guard down.

For the moment at least.

_"Oh no my sweetheart, I was in the dining area finishing the preparations. I simply didn't hear you arrive." _He eyed her carefully.

He then closed the space between them, enveloping Hermoine in an embrace that was all too tender.

As Malfoy tried to raise her eyes to his by lifting her chin, she roughly pulled away.

_"So, about those answers. I want to know what this is all about." _

Malfoy awkwardly cleared his throat. Feeling off about Hermoine's rejection. But regained his composure, masking his face with the usual icy sneer.

_"Lets go to the dining room, shall we."_

He roughly grabbed Hermoine's elbow and led her to a large dimly lit room with a mahogany dinner table in the middle.

It was dressed with a satin cloth and fine china plate settings. In the middle was a small but fancy flower arrangement and lit candles.

The beauty of the room left her speechless.

_"This is ... beautiful, Malfoy... Did you do all of this?"_

With a stern tight-lipped expression he grunted his answer and pulled out one of the seats for her.

_"Here, take a seat. Im going to sit next to you. I think the whole, sitting across from each other is rather distant and routine."_

He gave her one of his cold grins and winked at her.

He gave her the chills.

_"oh, but I love routine."_She replied stubbornly.

Malfoy gave a dark laugh, happy to see her feisty attitude reappear, and tapped her nose.

_"Don't be a prude my dear, I can feel your attraction to me. You don't want routine. You want me."_

She sucked back air.

_"How dare you! You are so-" _But Malfoy interrupted her ranting.

_"Save it, darling. Don't deny what we all know."_

And took a seat next to her.

_"Now my lovely, tell me what is on your mind." _He winked at her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Oh Hermoine had a few things she wanted to tell him.

How disgusting he is, how heartless and cold and down right stupid.

But there were more important matters to deal with.

_"Why are you tormenting me? Why are you doing all of this?" _She gestured towards the dinner table, the room and his spotless attire.

A crisp powder pink long-sleeved button up shirt that outlined the firm and defined muscles that lay underneath, with a black tie and black slacks that hugged his hips all too perfectly.

She had to shake her head again.

_"Oh my sweet little thing, how am I tormenting you? If anything you are tormenting me!"_

Hermoine was flabbergasted.

_"How in the hell am I tormenting YOU?!_

Malfoy once again laughed at her.

_"Lets start with your hair. So rich in color, silky in touch, and the length is just, tantalizing."_

He wrapped a wave around his finger and sniffed.

Hermoine stiffened.

_"Your beautiful face. How you precisely applied your make up, highlighting your long lashes, high cheek bones, and plump lips." _

He dragged the pad of his thumb across her bottom lip.

Hermoine's mouth slightly parted and her breathing became raged and sharp.

_"This beautiful red dress. How it hugs your... curves. The dip of your waist and the curve of your round hips. And how it stops oh so perfectly at the top of you shapely thighs."_

He dragged the palm of his hand down her neck and down the side of her body. Stopping at the end of her tiny dress.

Hermoine's eyes became heavy with lust and closed.

_"And the sexy stilettos. How they outline your calves and make your butt perky. Not to mention the way you walk. Oh darling you're tormenting me."_

With a final caress to her smooth legs, he started to chuckle.

Hermoine snapped out of the spell he put on her and shifted awkwardly, trying to scoot her chair away from him.

_"I am not the one doing the tormenting here. You're the one sending me notes at home AND AT MY JOB! What do you want from me Malfoy?!"_


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

He silently stared at her, searching her face. Then sighed.

_"Why don't you eat your dinner, love. Then we can discuss the matter at hand."_

Hermoine was on the brink of lashing out and telling him where he could stick his dinner, but her stomach betrayed her and growled.

She hadn't had a meal since her lunch break which was hours ago.

_"Fine." _She grumbled under her breath.

After finishing the delicious 3 course meal and topping off her fifth glass of wine, Hermoine was feeling bubbly.

_"Lets move to living room, darling." _Malfoy led the drunken Hermoine towards the living room area.

One arm wrapped around her slim waist, he placed her on a velvet couch.

Hermoine didn't seem to mind due to her intoxicated state and kicked off her shoes.

Giggling like a small child she looked up at Malfoy through her long lashes. Malfoy really did love those lashes.

_"Malfieeeeeee..." _She giggled at the pet name she had suddenly given him.

_"Yes, Hermione?" _He raised an eyebrow at her.

_"Why don't you come sit next to me, daaaaaaaaaaaarling." _She said with a hint of mockery at the way he called her darling and a seductive wink.

Malfoy decided he would entertain her little show and sat next to her.

Wrapping her slim arms around his waist, she draped her toned legs on his, and layed her head on his chest.

Through short bursts of giggles she started asking him questions.

_"Malfie, why are you-hahaha- toooormenting me? Heehee." _Malfoy sighed contently at her reckless behavior.

_"What do you mean, love?"_

Hermoine abruptly looked at him.

_"I meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeean, you're being a big meany! One minute you're all lovey dovey the next you're all RAWR, FEAR ME I AM DRACO! heeheeehee"_

Malfoy sighed. She needed sleep.

He decided he would carry her to the guest room and make her fall asleep.

_"Come on my dear, off to the guest bedroom we go."_

Hermoine's eyes widened and then she giggled again.

_"Ooooo lala! You're taking me to your bedroom? Sounds like fun!"_

He placed his arms under her knees and her back and carried her to the bedroom.

_"Oh my big strong maaan !" _Hermoine laughed like a mad women.

Squeezing his muscular arms and caressing his flexed back muscles.

She was letting go of all inhibition. But Malfoy couldn't take it.

The way she said "my man" and then caressed him like she wasn't utterly disgusted by him. It hurt his heart more than he could imagine.

He had to tell her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Arriving at the guest bedroom he set her down gently on the bed.

"Hermoine, would you like something to wear? I do have a few of my mothers pajamas since she likes to spend the night occasionally."

Hermoine lifted a perfect eyebrow and scrunched up her face.

Malfoy's heart melted.

"Caaaaan I choose?" Her words slurring.

Malfoy chuckled at her.

"Sure, they are all here in the dresser." He gestured towards the male dresser at the foot of the king sized bed.

Hermoine bounced off the bed and slightly stumbled towards the dresser.

Malfoy couldn't help but laugh at the way she acted when she was drunk.

After a few minutes he felt like it was taking forever for her to pick something out.

"Could you hurry? We need to talk." He told her, slightly irritated.

She gave him a serious look.

"Chill out stuffy pants." She giggled at the way his forehead wrinkled in frustration.

"Just hurry." He rolled his eyes at her.

After digging through the drawers, Hermoine lifted a tiny satin night gown, with lace trims and a low sweetheart neckline and winked at him.

Malfoy started regretting letting her pick pajamas.

"Uhm... You sure you wanna wear those? It's kind of skimpy and I tend to turn the air down really low so it'll be really cold an-" Hermoine cut him off before he could keep rambling on.

"Yes! I want these! They seem... fun." She gave him a teasing smile.

Malfoy ran a nervous hand through his soft blonde hair.

"Alright." He said, practically sighing the word.

Noticing his attitude she snapped at him.

"If you didn't want me to choose than why did you ask me to? And why the hell does your mom and keep or even wear these here?!"

Malfoy now started laughing at the wrinkles showing up on her forehead.

"Alright alright! You win. And if you muuuust know, Mother usually stays with a friend." He winked at her.

"Ok, that's disgusting." She rolled her eyes at him

Malfoy laughed at her remark but couldn't shake the nervousness he'd felt all night.

_I need to tell her. I need to tell her now. Just do it Malfoy! _His conscious was taking over. _If I don't tell her now... What will her family do? How will, Harry feel? And, Dumbledor. I can't put this off any longer._

Before he could finish his internal battle he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

Hermoine had started removing her dress.

After giving her a puzzled look and a few suggestive coughs, he noticed she wasn't stopping.

"Woah woah woah, the restroom is right here. This isn't a strip club." Malfoy gave her a sly grin and pointed towards the door to her right.

Hermoine glared at him but then bounced to the restroom.

_Ok ok ok... _Hermoine talked to herself in the bathroom. _I maybe a little... a lot... some drunk but I have to at least try and look... presentable. _She said, running her fingers through her frizzed up hair. _Ok, I'll just put this on and brush my hair! Yeah! _

After stumbling over the toilet while trying to change her clothes, she rummaged through the bathroom drawers and found a brush & thoroughly brushed her frizzy hair.

Once she stumbled back to the full length mirror in the bathroom she checked herself out. Noticing how see-through her night gown was, she decided to tease Malfoy and slowly walked out of the restroom.

But she was shocked to see he was gone.

"Well hell. I try my best to look decent and the ass just leaves me here alone! Pffft, whateverrrrr!" She drunkenly slurs to herself.

Deciding that she was too tired to look for him she went to sleep in the bed that smelled too much of him.

Once she had fallen asleep, Malfoy walked over to check on her.

Leaning against the door frame he silently stared at her.

_She looks so peaceful in her sleep. Like a beautiful angel. It's a matter of time before I shatter her dreams and the world she knows._

He admired her beauty.

_I need to tell her._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Wha-Where am I...?"

Hermoine woke up but got up way too fast.

She doubled over and clutched her head.

"Omg I have a killer hangover." She tried not to throw up.

Noticing she was as cold as an ice cube in Antarctica, she looked down to see what she had fallen asleep in.

"What the bloody hell am I wearing? I'm almost naked!"

She started grabbing at the lacey fringe and tried to pull up the low neckline.

There was a dark chuckle behind her.

She turned to face the door and she saw those icy blue eyes again.

"MALFOY.. Don-don't look at me!"

She grabbed the covers and wrapped them around herself, trying to hide the shred of dignity she had left.

_I can not believe I am in Malfoy's flat, IN A SEE-THROUGH NIGHT GOWN. WHAT THE HELL, HERMOINE" _She mentally yelled at herself.

"Oh my sweet, after last night, you shouldn't feel so worried." He laughed at her attempts at covering up

Hermoine looked like she had been slapped.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN AFTER LAST NIGHT?! WHAT HAPPENED?!" She frantically tried to remember the previous night.

Nothing.

Malfoy grinned at her.

"You mean to tell me you don't remember caressing my muscles, and wrapping yourself around me while calling me, Malfie?" He laughed a dark laugh.

Darker than she had ever witnessed.

"S-Stop laughing at me!"

Hermoine abruptly stood and started to run out but Malfoy caught her arm and pulled her into him.

"Wait... We need to uhm... talk."

And thats when Hermoine finally saw it.

A shred of emotion behind those icy blue eyes.

"Fine." She put her hands on her hips.

"Talk."


	13. Chapter 13

_I am such an idiot._

Malfoy started to wrack his brain.

_What in the hell was I thinking? _

_First I stalk her outside her flat, which I pretty much threatened Potter for._

_Then I send her letters that are the perfect examples of terrorists._

_What is wrong with me?_

He had been in his office all night accompanied by a bottle of whiskey.

He took another swig and kept shuffling through newspapers and paperwork.

He pulled out a blue folder labeled 'H. Plans and Information.'

_My life is in the hands of this... Wretchedly amazing person. _

_"_WHY. WHY ME?!"

Malfoy banged his fist on the table, causing papers to fly slightly and the ice in his whiskey to clink against the glass.

_Why me..._

He dropped his head to the table, letting a single tear roll down his cheek.

***someone knocks at the door***

He roughly wiped the tear away and took a large swig of his whiskey before answering.

"Come in."

He answers with a flick of the wrist, opening the door with his wand.

He didn't care to ask who was there.

He knew who it was.

"Ahh, Draco, it's been a while hasn't it?" Dumbledore glanced around at Malfoys disheveled room.

"Yes yes, with your recent, and may I say very annoying, assignment I've been having little time to clean."

Dumbledore chuckled.

"And just what is so funny, old man? You have turned my life into a real life inferno."

He sneered at Dumbledore

"Watch that tongue of yours, Draco."

Dumbledore gave Malfoy a serious look.

"So, how are the plans going?"

"They're fine."

"I believe not. The hour glass is still running."

"Yes well maybe its defective."

Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Or maybe you are simply a coward."

"Excuse you?"

"You heard me, boy! A coward! You're entire life and hers depends on this!"

"I KNOW IT DOES! DO YOU THINK THAT MAKES IT ANY EASIER? IF ANYTHING IT MAKES IT MUCH MORE DIFFICULT."

Malfoy could no longer suppress his anger and frustration.

" I can't do this to her! SHE DOESN'T WANT IT! And... and neither do I!"

Dumbledore laughed at Malfoy.

"Oh, and that is where you are incorrect. Open your eyes, Draco."

"What are you talking about?"

Now Malfoy felt enraged.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"You will soon find out."

Dumbledore ran a finger over the blue folder.

"I know this is hard for you, Draco. But you must understand, you are the only person who could do it."

"What about Potter?"

"What about, Harry Potter?" Dumbledore raised a grey eyebrow.

"He was your golden child! The son you always wanted! Why didn't you choose him?!"

Malfoy was aggravated.

"You know he is newly dating the Weasely girl. And with Ron's passing, I couldn't do that to them. I just couldn't add on to their pain."

Dumbledore kept on

"And... I'm not even sure if Ginny has even mentioned Ron's passing to him yet. Not many people know.."

He shook his head sadly.

"SO? I was happily dating Pansy Parkinson, and she was affected by Ron dying too! I don;t know if you knew, but she had been with him on the business trip where he died." He shrugged his shoulders at Dumbledore

"Ahh yes, the young lady you escorted to the Yule Ball. I remember her." shaking off Malfoy's last comment about the accident.

"Yes, and you ruined that."

"Oh, Draco. You know as well as I that you would have left her the moment she became attached."

"No I wouldn't! We had a good thing going. Almost asked her to move in with me."

Malfoy remember Pansy, or Pan as he loved calling her. She was a darling thing.

_Hair that cascaded down her back but stopped right above her perky butt, delicious back dimples, a full rack, and toned tummy. She was quite a sex addict too. _

He reminisced about those long nights where they would worship each other all night, teasing and pleasing, only stopping to sleep or eat.

But then they would go back to worshiping each other, exploring each others bodies.

He couldn't help but smile at the time they spent together.

"You ruined a good thing, Dumbledore."

"I ruined your fling."

Malfoy gripped the edge of the table

"IT WAS NOT A FLING."

"She was your sex toy, and you know it!"

Dumbledore was starting to lose his patience.

"Now, Draco, You only have until the next full moon to complete your task, or you know what the consequences are."

"I know."

"This isn't a game, Draco. These are lives you have on your hands. Lives."

And with that, Dumbledore left.

_I can't do this. I can't do this._

He opened up the blue folder and pulled out the letter that started everything.

**Dear Draco,**

**_I am disappointed to inform you that_** _**due to your past actions, the great council has been considering incarcerating you or giving you the death sentence. Do not be alarmed. I have read through your files and have found a loophole. According to Wizarding Laws, there is a way to keep you from being incarcerated, or worse yet, murdered. You know as well as I do that the Great Council will have no mercy. Especially when they recount the transgressions your father has committed against humanity. They will play dirty. I will send you an owl that I use for emergencies She is not registered so the council can not track her. With her I will send you a folder that holds the detailed section of the laws, the loophole, and the actions you must take to secure your life. Your life is at stake. I hope you will not fret and will act on this quickly. You'd be surprised who else you'd be saving.**_

_**My condolences and apologies,**_

_**Albus Dumbledore.**_

Draco slammed the letter on the table.

_How am I going to do this?_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"So, are you gunna talk, or what?"

Hermoine stared Malfoy down.

"Why don't you get dressed and meet me in the living room?"

"Why don't you stop stalling and just tell me?"

Hermoine was done with the bullshit Malfoy kept stringing along.

He was hiding something and she knew it.

"You're half naked. Trust me, I'm not stalling."

He gave a wink.

"God, you are disgusting."

Hermoine rolled her eyes and wrapped the blankets around her even tighter.

Malfoy chuckled and walked out of the bedroom.

_My goodness he is such a perve._

Hermoine couldn't stand the way he stared at her body like it were a toy.

She shivered

"Whatever. He isn't fooling me. I know theres something behind this little cat and mouse game and I'm going to find out! He thinks he can barge into my life and just... and just... and just harass me like that! Hell no! I done with his toying. I'm going home and I don't care what he has to say! Goodbye Malfoy. FOREVER!"

Hermoine mumbled to herself. Roughly pulling on the dress she had last night.

Not being able to stand the dirty feeling she got from being in Malfoy's home half naked, she decided to take a quick shower.

Thanking the heavens that Malfoy kept a spare towel in the bathroom, she turned on the water and just stood in the warm downpour of the shower.

She rolled her shoulders, stretched her back and tried to shake the butterflies forming in her stomach.

_Why is this all happening to me?_

She silently wondered.

_Why me, Draco? Why me?_

She started to silently cry, letting the rain mask her tears while washing them away.

Light sobs wracked her body and she slid to floor and curled up into the fetal position.

She silently let her emotions and frustrations take over her body. Being that, that was the only comfort she had available at the moment she didn't care that Malfoy was waiting for her, or that he needed to speak with her. She let the water pour onto her curled up body until it went from scalding hot to unbearably cold.

But still, she couldn't seem to get herself up.

_Why me?_

Malfoy had been standing outside the bedroom door listening to her mutters.

He sighed and stared at his feet.

He knew what he was doing to her and he hated himself for it. But he had no choice. Either it happened or they died. Both of them.

He walked over to his large kitchen and traced the irregular shapes and lines the marble counter made.

_Might as well try to make her feel somewhat better and make her breakfast._

_Not that I care anyway._

Malfoy hated the way she made him feel gushy inside.

He was known for being cold, distant, and arrogant. And he liked it that way. He liked making others feel below him. But Hermoine surpassed that. She turned him into a soft person when she was around.

_If I'm going to get through this, I can not slip up._

He rolled up his sleeves, ran a hand through his hair and cleared his throat.

_I shall be the Malfoy everyone has come to know and hate. No exceptions. I'm not going to cook that Mudblood breakfast. What am I? Her slave?_

He scoffed.

Before he could walk out of the kitchen and find Hermoine, his stomach growled.

_Oh hell. Might as well just make the bloody breakfast since I'm hungry anyway._

He pulled out two skillets, a waffle iron, eggs, sausage, bacon, Maple syrup and waffle batter.

Malfoy loved making his food by hand, loving the taste of freshly made food rather than 'wand crap' as he liked to call it.

After pouring the batter into the waffle iron, cooking scrambled eggs, and frying the sausage and bacon, he prepared two plates and topped them off with whipped cream and fresh fruit.

Malfoy was quite the chef and it pleased him to see such a beautiful masterpiece. He smiled at his work, and then cleaned the kitchen with his wand.

"Ehem..."

Malfoy jumped back and looked at the source of the noise.

It was Hermoine.

Her eyes were red and her nose was puffy. She could have only been crying.

He kicked himself mentally, knowing he was the reason why. But he couldn't let her see the way she affected him.

"Oh. Hello. I made breakfast. I was just going to make it for myself but thought it was rather rude to send you out the door hungry." He gave her a cold look and shoved the plate towards her.

"Thanks." She stared at the plate of food.

"Did you make this or.. did you conjure it up?"

"I am not an animal, Granger. I know how to sustain myself. I cooked this myself."

She flinched at the disgusted way he said her last name.

He hated hurting her.

"Yeah, well I couldn't believe a neanderthal such as yourself even knew how to open the refrigerator. And I'm not even hungry." She rolled her eyes and shoved the plate of food back towards Malfoy.

Then suddenly her stomach growled.

"Oh, is that so? You must be as much as a neanderthal as I since you obviously are hungry." He laughed at her and slid the plate back.

"You can eat with me in the living room, or by yourself in here. It's your call. I frankly don't care." With a last look of disdain, he grabbed a glass of juice and brushed past her to the living room.

_"You can eat with me in the living room, or by yourself in here." _Hermoine mocked Malfoy, making a face in the direction he left.

"Well I'm just going to eat in here if you don't mind, asshole." She mumbled.

Picking up her fork, she started to play with her food. She shoved the eggs around the plate before taking a bite.

The moment the food hit her mouth she went into a complete state of ecstasy.

_Oh my god... This is delicious. _

She couldn't help but shove down the rest of the food and moan at each bite before finally washing it down with orange juice that could only be freshly squeezed.

She wiped her mouth clean and threw the plate into the dishwasher.

That was the best meal she had ever had.

Walking into the living room she saw Malfoy had dozed off watching some Muggle TV Show.

She giggled at the way his mouth gaped open.

Looking at the clock, she noticed it was half past 8.

_OMG, I'M LATE FOR MY MEETING WITH HARRY AND GINNY!_

She ran to the room she had spent the night in, and grabbed her belongings.

Noticing she was basically ditching Malfoy, she decided to leave a note.

**I was late for a meeting, so I had to leave. Not that you even care. Bye.**

Giving it a final read, she carefully placed it on Malfoy's lap and ran out.

Staring at the door to his flat, she waved her wand, and in a blink, was back at her own flat.

**Author Note:**

**If you like Harry Potter fanfiction and love Draco/Hermione pairings well then join my forum! **

** myforums/Jennuhhfurr/4783919/ **

**Don't be shy! Even if you just like Harry Potter fanfic but no Dramione, we encourage you to join as well! Come on!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Well well well, look who it is! The queen of lateness herself!" Ginny teased

Hermoine gave her a stern look but then giggled.

"Oh girl, I got caught up with some business. You have no idea the hell I've been through!"

She shook her head but then looked back at Ginny.

"What do you mean?"

Remembering that she had spent yesterday, last night, and this morning with Malfoy, she didn't feel particulary comfortable sharing that information just yet.

"Oh you know... the usual. Work and what not."

Hermoine nervously laughed but tried to draw attention from her previous comment.

"So, whats this meeting about? And wheres Harry?"

"Oh Honey, it was supposed to be a fun meeting. Harry and I had to tell you something but.."

Ginny looked down at her feet.

"What it is, Gin?"

Hermoine stared at her friend.

"Uh, HARRY DARLING! Hermoine's here!" Ginny screamed

"Oh, Hey 'Mione."

Harry popped his head out of a stray corner of the house.

"I was just in my office dealing with some business. Im glad you could make it."

He gave Hermoine a strange tight-lipped smile.

"What is this about?" Hermoine started to look at both her friends cautiously.

"Why don't you come to the kitchen and have a cup a tea with me? I made your favorite butterbeer cookies."

Ginny pushed Hermoine towards the kitchen.

Once there, Hermoine took a seat on one of the floating cushions that looked like puffs of clouds.

Harry being one of Hogwarts star student, he enjoyed using magic. So most of the furniture and home goods were magical.

"Here, nice and hot."

Ginny placed a cup of steaming hot Jasmine tea in front of Hermoine and placed two cookies next to it.

Hermoine took a sip and stared at Ginny and Harry.

"What the hell is going on? Why does it seem like everyone is hiding things from me?"

Hermoine set down the tea and put her hands on her hips.

"Honey should we tell her the good news first or the bad news?" Ginny asked Harry.

"Maybe we could tell her the good, and then just ease her into the bad?"

"IM SITTING RIGHT HERE! JUST TELL ME WHATS GOING ON!"

Ginny and Harry held hands and turned to Hermoine.

"You tell her, dear." Harry nudged Ginny with a smile on his face.

"Alright, here goes.." He couldn't help the grin that appeared on her face..

"Spill already! I can't stand this!" urged Hermoine.

"We're getting married!" Ginny and Harry announced at the same time.

Both stood there staring at Hermoine with huge toothy grins.

"Oh.. Oh my, that's amazing! I'm so happy for you guys!"

Hermoine stood up and hugged her two friends at the same time.

She pulled away and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Oh my goodness, how amazing."

"Yes, and sweetheart, I want you to be my maid of honor."

"WHAT? OH MY GOD OH MY GOD, THANKYOU!"

That did it for Hermoine. She jumped for joy and hugged Ginny so hard she couldn't breathe.

"You've been such an amazing friend to me that I couldn't have picked anyone else." She grinned at her.

"Oh my goodness I really can't believe this." She sighed

"Harry, Ron's gunna be your best man, right?"

Harry looked at Ginny with wide eyes.

"Uhm, Honey I think you should take a seat now. Im gunna pour you a new hot cup of tea."

Harry had brushed off the question and now Ginny seemed to be trying to stall Hermoine.

"Oh alright, thank you. Whats going on? Isn't Ron going to be your best man?"

Ginny placed the new cup of tea in front of Hermoine and she thanked her.

Hermoine took a bite of the butter beer cookie and stared at Harry.

"Sweety, remember how Ron had gone on that business trip with Pansy and the twins?"

Ginny softly asked Hermoine.

"Yeah?"

"Well, his dad had called him and asked him to come home for the weekend to celebrate his birthday."

"Uh huh, and?"

"Well, when he was flying back... His airplane crashed and he didn't make it."

"Wh-what?" Hermoine began to cry.

"HE DIED? WHAT ABOUT THE TWINS?"

"Oh sweety, the twins had already let their father know they couldn't make it because of work but Ron decided he would go."

"I-I don't believe you. IT CANT BE TRUE!" Hermoine was sobbing now.

"Im so sorry 'Mione. Im so sorry." Harry held her hand.

"You don't understand... YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I LOVED HIM!"

"I know baby girl, I know." Ginny hugged her.

Hermoine could only sob.

"No... No... No..."

Hermoine couldn't seem to say anything else.

She pushed Ginny away and ran towards the door, repeating those same words.

"Hermoine wait! Why don't you stay and drink some tea so you can calm down!"

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM? RON, YOUR BROTHER, AND YOUR BEST FRIEND HAS DIED AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS DRINK TEA. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!?"

With that she waved her wand and went to her flat, charming it so no one could get in.

"Ron... My Ron... My love..."

She ran to her bedroom and curled up in her bed.

"Ron... My Ron... My love..."

She sobbed uncontrollably.

_coo coo_

Shut up, Minny! I don't have time for letters!

"Ron... My Ron... My love..."

_coo coo_

Hermoine repeated this throughout the night.

Accompanied by Minny's constant coo's.

Crookshanks curled up at her feet, feeling her pain.

All Hermoine could do now was grieve.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

After a long night of crying and cooing Hermoine finally fell asleep. She woke up in the afternoon wrapped in tissues and cat hair.

"Fuck, Crookshanks. Are you shedding again?"

She started to swat at the floating hair.

She got up and walked to the restroom.

"Shit, look at me. I look dreadful."

She decided to shower.

She climbed into her large oval tub and turned on the shower head.

She washed her hair, and left her conditioner in to set, lathered her body and rinsed off.

Not feeling like she was ready to come out, she sat in the tub and shut off the shower head, letting the tub fill from the lower nozzle. Once the tub was full, she conjured up a cup of Jasmine tea and filled the tub with lavender scented bubbles.

She was finally done crying. Her body felt sore, her nose was still stuffy, and her eyes were swollen.

Swirling the water with her hand, she silently talked to herself.

"I can't believe Ron is gone... We we're going to be together and form a family..."

She started crying again but harshly wiped the tears away.

"I can't do this to myself anymore. I have to move on. He's gone and I can't bring him back."

She set the tea on the floor and climbed out of the tub, pulling the plug and letting it drain.

_coo coo_

"I'm coming, Minny! I'll check the mail now."

Hermoine wrapped herself in a towel and walked to her room. She tied her hair up in a loose bun and pulled on a pair of sweats and loose tank top.

"Alright baby girl, show me the mail."

Minny lifted her foot but also signaled to a stack of mail that had been left by another owl.

"Probably bills."

Hermoine sighed.

She grabbed the shimmery paper that looked familiar from Minny's paw and read it.

**Hermoine, **

**You left in such a rush, i wasn't able to speak to you. I will pass by your flat at 9 p.m sharp to pick you up for a date. Be ready.**

**Draco.**

"Can this guy get anymore annoying?"

Hermoine threw the note into the trash and grabbed a clean sheet of paper and wrote:

**Malfoy,**

**I'm busy today and frankly, I don't want to go on a date with you. So don't waste your time.**

**Hermoine.**

Tossing her pen on the desk carelessly, she folded the note and tied it to Minny's paw with a silver ribbon.

"Alright, Minny. I need you to send this to Malfoy's flat. Leave it there and come right back."

Hermoine patted Minny's little head and sent her out the window.

Deciding that she might as well keep her mind busy, she decided to call Ginny.

Picking up her cellphone she dialed Ginny's number and let the phone ring.

"Hello? Ginny speaking."

"Hey, Gin. It's me."

"Oh hey sweety. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better. I just can't believe he's gone."

"Oh baby I know. I got scared yesterday that you were going to do something rash but I'm glad you're ok."

"Yeah, im sorry for the show I put on. It was pretty immature. Thanks for telling me though."

"You're welcome, hun. Just remember we're always here for you!"

"Of course. I know you guys are, Gin."

_coo coo_

"Gin, let me call you back later. Minny's back with some mail. Tell, Harry I say Hi!"

"Will do, girly. Love you!"

"Love you too, Ginny. Bye!"

Hermoine hung up the phone and set it on her desk.

She walked over to Minny and picked up another shimmery gold paper, this time bordered with a blood red satin edge.

**Hermoine,**

**That's no excuse. I know why you are upset. I'll see you at 9.**

**Draco.**

"This guy just can't take a fucking hint, can he!?"

Hermoine crumpled up the note and threw it in the trash.

"Whatever. Might as well just torture myself and go. Hopefully he leaves me alone after."

Looking at the clock she noticed that it was almost 9.

"What? ... But... I just woke up. How is it already so late?"

She shrugged her shoulders and decided to get dressed.

Not wanting to make it seem like she cared much for the date, she pulled her hair back into a sleek pony tail. Straightening her locks so that her hair was silky smooth and paper straight.

Then she dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a loose white shirt, and silvery pumps. She applied some mascara, eyeliner, and nude lip gloss. Finally ready, she grabbed her Gucci purse and walked to the living room to wait.

Within 5 minutes she heard a knock at the door.

Sighing heavily, she walked towards the door and pulled it open.

"Hello, Hermoine."

"Hi, lets go."

She pulled the door closed and locked it. Then turned to face Malfoy and stared at him expectantly.

"So? Are we going somewhere?"

"Oh, uhm.. Yes. Come on."

He gestured towards a huge black limo she somehow managed to miss.

"...Okay..."

She stepped in and slid to the far edge.

"What's up with the limo?"

Hermoine eyed Malfoy as he slid in and sat right next to her. Their legs touching.

He placed a hand on her thigh and stared into her eyes.

"I wanted to make it special. I know you've been having a hard time."

Hermoine melted staring into his icy blue eyes.

"Uhm, what do you mean?"

Malfoy grabbed her hand and enveloped it in his, rubbing it with his thumb.

"I know about, Ron. I had been dating Pansy at the time and show told me."

Hermoine looked down and started to silently cry against her own will, brushing off the comment about Pansy.

"Oh."

She sniffled.

"I know it's hard but I'm here for you."

He held her face in his hands and stared deep into her eyes.

They both seemed to inch forward until their lips touched.

The kiss was soft at first, but deepened and intensified. Malfoy's hands slipped to her waist and thigh, while Hermoine's slid around his neck, playing with his soft hair. She couldn't help but push into him, trying to get closer, loving the taste of his whiskey tainted mouth and the way his tongue seemed to dance with hers. He would break the kiss and trace her lips with his tongue. It drove her insane. She would give a soft moan and pull his bottom lip into her mouth and suck until she knew his lip had to be bruised. They both ended up lying on the limos smooth seat, Hermoine laying on top on Malfoy.

The kiss broke and Hermoine's lips started to trail over Malfoy's jaw, and down his neck, sucking and licking until she stopped at the edge where his neck and shoulder met, all the while sliding her hand under his silky shirt and tracing his abdomen.

"Oh, Hermoine."

Malfoy closed his eyes and moaned.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her against his, making sure she felt the way she made him feel.

At the sound of Malfoy's voice and the feel of his arousal against her, she snapped out of her daze and sat up.

"Oh... Oh my gosh."

Hermoine shook her head and stared at the bruised lip and hickeys she gave him.

She gasped.

Malfoy sat up and gave her a sly grin.

"What's wrong Hermoine? Already done?"

He leaned in and gave her another deep kiss, rubbing her upper thigh.

But Hermoine pulled away and tried to scoot to the edge of her seat.

"Stop ! I... I can't do this."

Noticing they hadn't left the front of her home, she jumped out of the Limo and ran to her flat.

She ran inside and locked the door shut, making sure to put a stronger charm on her home.

She leaned against the door and cried.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Hermoine cried.

And cried.

And cried.

She walked towards her bedroom, and even though it was only 9 p.m she layed in her bed until her tears turned to sleep.

The next morning she woke up -well, more like afternoon- still dressed in the clothes she was going to wear out with Malfoy.

She remembered what happened.

The way he touched and stroked her body. The way they fit each other perfectly. The way she turned him on, the way he made her feel it.

She felt something stir in her belly but she shook her head and got up.

Finally unable to find anymore tears she walked to the living room couch. She plopped down on the couch and using her wand, changed her clothes, turned on the television and gathered up enough comfort food to feed a very hungry army.

She turned the television set to a show Muggles called a 'Soap Opera'

_"Oh Tony, I could never love you!"_ The very dramatic leading actress said to a very hunky man.

_"Why? I love you so much!"_

_"Because, we are enemies and it could never work!" _She dramatically placed a hand to her forehead and swooned.

Hermoine rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"The hell it can't!" she yelled at her plasma screen tv, the one her mother bought her when she decided she needed a break from work.

"_What does that matter? If our love is true, it will work for us!" _The hunky man grabbed the woman and pulled her against his body.

_"Oh Tony! I love you!" _

And then they kissed in such a way that it looked like they were about to swallow each other.

"Muggles..." Hermoine mumbled and switched the channel to an infomercial where a man was screaming about a towel.

She looked down at her lap.

Cookies, chocolate cake, brownies, ice cream, whipped cream, and a can of frosting.

"What the fuck am I doing to myself?"

She rolled her eyes and grabbed all the food and took it to the kitchen.

As she placed the items back in her fridge, she heard a thought cross her mind.

_Because you love him._

"Wh-What? No I do not!"

She felt stunned at the sudden thought that came to her.

_Yes you do, you fool. And the sooner you come to accept it, the better._

"Why the hell would I accept that? I don't love him!"

_He loves you too. _

"What the hell is going on?! I don't love him and he doesn't love me! WE'RE ENEMIES!"

_Stop pushing away something you need. You will regret it._

She shook her head and looked around.

"What is going on?"

_You love him. Get over it._

_"_I don't... I can't... I-I... I think I do..."

She sighed and looked at her feet.

"I do."

Now that she said it out loud it felt foreign. Saying that she loved her enemy. Knowing that he loved her.

"Malfoy..."

She ran upstairs to Minny.

"MINNY!"

The white owl jumped up and her feathers ruffled.

Hermoine giggled.

"Sorry baby girl. Didn't mean to startle you. I need you to send something for me, okay?"

_coo coo_

Hermoine smiled at Minny and patted her head.

She grabbed a pink paper and a pen.

**Draco,**

**Do you want to hang out today? **

**Hermoine.**

She stared at the note in her hands. She turned it over and over.

With shaky hands, she tied the note to Minny's foot and sighed.

"Alright, baby girl. This goes to Malfoy's flat."

She patted her head, kissed her and let her go out.

Then she sat on the chair next to the window and waited.

She twiddled her thumbs, chewed on her nails and finally decided to read.

_"Enchanted" _

It was a Muggle book that she loved dearly. A tale about a girl born to a different family, where no one loved her or even thought she was pretty, yet everyone was jealous of her. She finally finds her true home where everyone loves her and she is finally accepted.

Hermoine sighed.

"It's a typical book, since most Muggles don't really have minds capable of producing much else, but it's still good."

She smiled at the book and started to read.

Suddenly Minny came flying through the window. Instead of landing at her normal place in the middle in the perch, she scooted all the way to the end.

Hermoine stared at Minny quizzically, but soon found her answer when a huge eagle owl swooped in and took a seat next to her at the perch. He looked at Hermoine with his piercing eyes and lifted his foot.

"How odd... Why didn't he just send it back with Minny?"

She shrugged her shoulders and took the note, handing the eagle owl a treat and patting its head absently.

She unfolded the letter and read.

**Hermoine,**

**I am busy today. **

**Draco.**

"He's blowing me off? THE HELL HE'S BLOWING ME OFF! Every time I said no he stalked me, so guess what Malfoy, it's your turn!"

Hermoine crumpled up the note and threw it away as she had done so many times before.

She grabbed a sheet of red paper and in gold ink.

As she started to write, she noticed Minny and Malfoy's owl had been cuddling and cooing at each other.

She giggled and shook her head and then finished what she was writing.

**That's no excuse. Get ready.**

She teared Minny and the owl apart and tied the slip of paper to his eagle owl and with a last kiss to the owl, she set him out back to Malfoy.

She ran to the bathroom and showered.

Jumping out with lightening speed, she ran to her bedroom's walk-in closet and started to search through her clothing.

"What do I wear?!" She huffed.

"You look fine just like that." She heard a deep chuckle behind her.

She jumped and her heart nearly stopped. She turned around to see Malfoy sitting on her bed, staring at her naked body.

"WHAT THE HELL, MALFOY?!"

She grabbed the towel she had left on the floor and wrapped it around her body.

Malfoy laughed again and then sighed.

"I'll wait for you in the living room." He gave her one last glance and started to walk out.

"YEAH, YOU DO THAT!" she yelled at him as he left.

He laughed even harder.

She glared at the direction he left and started dressing again, momentarily disregarding how he even got in.

Deciding he had already seen her naked, she dressed in a pair of denim shorts and a loose shirt. She moussed her locks, and let them cascade down her back. Not really feeling like wearing too much makeup, she applied cherry chapstick and some mascara. She puckered her lips and then smiled.

"Perfect."

She slipped on some flip flops and went downstairs.

She found Malfoy laying on the couch flipping through TV channels and nibbling on a cookie.

"I see you've made yourself at home..."

"I see you've been binging." He pointed at the pile of sweets she forgot to put away.

"Whatever, How did you get in anyway?" She asked, swatting his legs off the couch and plopping down next to him.

Feeling weird by her sudden comfort near him, he started to get nervous.

"The charm you used was a 24 hour one." He said nonchalantly.

"Oh... Guess I forgot. Do you want something to it.. It's pretty much dinner time?"

He shrugged and nodded towards something.

She looked down at the sweets.

"Something substantial I mean?"

And the both laughed at the same time.

"Im fine actually, but I could cook for you if you'd like."

Malfoy looked at her rather shyly but then regained his composure and stared at the television screen.

Remembering the delicious breakfast he had made for her, she couldn't turn him down.

"Please?" she giggled.

"But only if you eat with me!" She added quickly.

He was surprised at her answer but nodded at her and walked towards the kitchen and started to cook.

Hermoine followed him to the kitchen and sat at the counter, staring at him in delight as he prepared dinner.

She sighed and sat back.

_Draco Malfoy is in my kitchen cooking me dinner._

_My childhood enemy is in my home preparing something orgasmically delicious for me._

She couldn't believe how her life had changed in just a week.


	18. Quick Announcement To My Amazing Readers

**Hey guys, this is just a quick announcement.**

**fanfiction review center .tumblr .com**

I have made a tumblr for those of you who love fanfic and actually write your own stories. **(the link is above but i had to separate it due to fanfiction rules)**

If you are having trouble gaining views, reviews, followers or favorites, come follow my tumblr and I promise you'll have more.

Make sure to share this with your friends and fellow fanfic lovers!

You can submit your own fanfic pieces or someone elses (with their permission if possible).

I always follow back so that's not a problem.

Make sure you visit the page AS SOON AS YOU SEE THIS ANNOUNCEMENT.

I'm trying to help bring amazing fanfic's into the light.

Even if you don't want to submit, you can stop by and say Hi! We love to chat over at the FanFic Review Center!

Don't be shy, come on over !


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Malfoy decided he didn't wanna go overboard with the food so he just made some barbecue and hot wings, fries from scratch, and onion rings-also from scratch. When Malfoy was done, he placed the food on three separate platters, making sure they looked perfect. He had pushed the food towards her and grabbed two sets of plates and cups. He was about to pour water in the glasses when Hermoine stopped him and pulled out some whiskey.

"This alright?" She smiled at him seductively, he had to take a deep breath to calm the stirring in his pants.

"Yep." He said coldly, his face set in stone.

Hermoine pouted slightly but shrugged and started to eat. With every bite that she took slightly moaned, chewing eat bite carefully, savoring the ambrosial food. Then she would down her whiskey and smile, pouring herself more.

Malfoy tried his best to ignore the moans that came from her lips. The same lips that were now reddish and swollen from the hot sauce. With every bite she took she would lick her lips slowly and then moan. He couldn't take it. He pushed his chair back, getting up abruptly and walking out of the kitchen. Hermoine looked up at him in surprise and wiped her mouth, hurrying to catch up with him. He was grabbing his coat and walking towards the door.

Hermoine stood at the doorway staring at him. Malfoy could feel her eyes boring into him. He sighed, letting his face express his emotions since she was behind him. He bit his lip and set his normal expression, continuing towards the door.

Her voice was small, barely audible, "Don't leave."

Malfoy's hand had been on the doorknob but not he was frozen in place. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He turned his face towards her and stared at her.

"What did you say?" He demanded.

Hermoine played with the hem of her shirt and played with her feet, "I-I asked you not to leave."

Her voice was so small she could hardly hear herself but to Malfoy it felt like someone had taken a truck and driven into him.

He let go of the doorknob and exhaled through his nose. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at her again.

"Why?"

She suddenly looked up, "why, what?"

"Why don't you like me to leave?"

She stayed quiet. Her silence was infurating his so he strode over to her and placed a finger under her chin, lifting her eyes to his.

"Tell me." He softly spoke to her.

She glanced down and bit her lip. Malfoy almost groaned.

"I... just don't want you to leave..." She felt her face turn red.

He sighed softly and lowered his lips to hers. The kiss started out softly but neither could control themselves. Hermoine wrapped her hands around his neck and pushed her body into hers, feeling his arousal. She moaned against his lips. Malfoy traced the seam of her lips with the tip of his tongue, asking for entrance. Hermoine parted her lips slightly and let out another soft moan when Malfoy slipped his tongue into her mouth. He smiled at himself. Feeling his small smile she decided to one up him. She took his tongue and sucked on it; first slowly but then faster. Now Malfoy let himself groan and he couldn't help but push into her, pressing her into the wall.

Malfoy pulled away from the kiss but only to trail kisses along her soft jaw. Hermoine's eyes fluttered shut and she let her head fall back. Malfoy placed one last kiss under her ear and then kissed his way down her neck, nipping and sucking. Hermoine was in a state of ecstasy. She lifted a toned leg and wrapped it around his hip, pressing her center into his growing arousal and moaned. Malfoy took this as a sign and cupped behind her knees, lifting her up and wrapping her legs around his waist, walking towards her bedroom.

Hermoine placed her delicate hands on Malfoy face and started kissing him again, showing no mercy. Her kiss was rough with need. She took his bottom lip into her mouth and sucked it, nipping it before letting go. Malfoy was straining against his pants and it was beginning to hurt. Once at the bedroom her let both of them drop onto the bed, his body covering hers.

Hermoine loved the way his weight felt on her. She giggled quietly and started tugging at Malfoy's shirt. Malfoy chuckled and sat back on his heels.

"Eager, aren't we?" he flashed her a smile and pulled his shirt over his head, exposing defined abdomen muscles and a toned chest.

Hermoine licked her lips and with her finger traced the outline of his muscles.

"Just a bit." She smiled up at him, her eyes heavy lidded with lust.

Malfoy chuckled and lowered his mouth to hers, laying his body once again on hers, giving her a soft kissing before pulling her shirt over her head. Suddenly, Hermoine felt embarrassed and froze. Malfoy could sense her apprehension and stopped. He propped himself on his elbow and stared down into her face, fixing a strand of her that had fallen into her face.

"Hermoine if you're not sure about this we can stop," he smiled at her and kissed her softly, "It's your call."

Hermoine bit her lip and looked up at him, "I want to do this."

Malfoy smiled at her and caressed her cheek with his calloused hands.

"Are you sure?"

Hermoine nodded.

Malfoy continued pulling off her shirt, exposing black lace bra. He made noise that sounded like a growl in his throat. He kneaded her breasts through her bra, feeling the tips harden. She moaned softly, loving the way the friction created by the fabric. He unclipped her bra (luckily it was one that clips at the front) and watched as the beautiful mounds spilled out. He leaned down, all the while making eye contact, and planted kisses all around the left one, daring not to touch the most sensitive spot. Hermoine threw her head back and moaned, arching her back trying to get him to closer to the sensitive tip. Malfoy smiled at her and placed a kiss on the tip. Hermoine shuddered. Malfoy sucked on her nipple softly, covering it completely and then flicking it with his tongue. Hermoine moaned something incoherent under her breath.

After giving the second one equal attention he placed a kiss on each tip and started to make his way down her abdomen, nipping and sucking until he reached her lower belly. He traced a finger along the line of her pants and looked up at her.

"Hermoine." He said in a husky voice.

"Mmm?" She responded, her eyes still shut from the bliss.

"Look at me." he snapped at her.

Hermoine opened her eyes and looked down at him, her head swirling.

"Are you sure about this?"

Hermoine smiled and nodded, "Yes."

Malfoy kissed the along her pants and then tugged them off, taking her underwear with it.


End file.
